The Spider's Workout Plan
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Juri has put her life of crime on hold and is using her talents to be a successful and VERY personal trainer. Mika got ditched by Zangief when they were gonna workout fortunately Juri is there to lend her 'services'. Futanari is laced in this


**The Man They Call The Truth is on the scene. Now sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

 _Zangief's Training Facility/ Sacramento_ _, CA_ _8_ _:00 AM_

Mika was outside jogging in place wearing a sports bra and short shorts as she was patiently waiting for Zangief who would regularly go for a 7 hour run with her. Her erection was pressed against the fabric of her bottoms and at this point Zangief was running 2 hours late and she was getting annoyed. Mika looked at her watch and sighed. The Russian was usually outside of his house before she would even arrive but today we was nowhere to be seen and she was ready to bail on him.

"What the hell is taking him so long? I don't have all day to be waiting him!"

Mika was getting tired of waiting and reached in her top and pulled out her phone then dialed Zangief's number. The beeps of his number sounded off as ringing was heard. The ringing was heard twice before a voice sounded off on the other end.

"This! Is! Zangief!" The Russian said dramatically

"Where the hell are you?!" Mika said angrily

"I'm not sure that's any of your-

"Cut the crap already it's Mika!"

"Oh Mika! How's it going?"

"Oh just fine I've been outside for 2 hours in the blazing sun jogging in place with a hard on that would break you in half waiting for a thick skulled Commie who from the sound of it probably isn't even home!"

"Hmm... sounds frustrating."

Mika's eyes bulged after hearing this but took a deep breath and still kept calm over the phone. "Where are you?" She said in a low tone.

"Some place called the Sleep Train Arena, I'm playing basketball with Ryu."

"What the hell are you doing there? You said we were working out all day!"

"Yeah I lied."

"You what?! I been outside waiting for the past two hours for you!"

"Too bad! So sad!" Zangief then hung up.

"Hey wait! Ugh" Mika was so close to chucking her phone but that wouldn't get her anywhere so she put it back in her bra and jogged all the way to a nearby park.

* * *

 _Sacramento Park 10:00 AM_

Mika sat down on a bench and was rubbing her temples trying to gain back whatever sanity she lost. She still had a raging erection and from the looks of it she knew it wasn't gonna calm down.

"Zangief's got you pretty heated, huh?" A mystery voice said.

Mika looked up to see no one in front of her she then looked around in every direction but there was nobody in around her. She began to wonder where the voice came from.

"Who's there?"

"Up here Meathead!" Mika looked up to see Juri sitting on a branch waving at her with a playful smile.

"Juri, what are you doing up there?" Mika questioned

"Hanging around."

"I can see that, now how did you know that I who I was talking about?"

"Simple. I was listening to your call you were making back at that Soviets house." Juri said

Mika blinked "What could you possibly gain by eavesdropping on me?"

"Giving you a workout better than anything that fool could ever come up with."

"Is that right? Well I'm down for anything at this point" Mika said

"I know you are, that boner just says it all." Juri hopped off the branch and landed in front of the bench. She then motioned for Mika to follow her as she walked away.

* * *

 _Juri's Penthouse/ Anaheim, CA 1:00 PM_

"Nice place, how much did you pay for this? How are we gonna workout in here?" Mika asked

"You ask too many questions. Let's get started but first things first. Clothes off." Juri took her clothes off and got down to her knees.

Mika took off her bra making her breasts bounce upon coming off then tossed her phone to a couch in front of her. Next she took off her shorts and then her cock shot out and almost hit Juri in the face.

The wrestlers cock was firmly standing at attention and Juri gripped it tightly and began stroking it.

"Mmm...is this...oooo...apart of the workout?"

"Of course I just need to stimulate you first."

Juri tightened her grip while still stroking and began licking the bottom of Mika's shaft. The wetness of Juri's tongue all over her member had her moaning. Mika was squeezing her breasts around and pinching her nipples while Juri kept stroking her. Mika pressed her hands down on the large mounds as she felt a little pressure build.

The wrestler brought her breast to her face and motorboated herself. She never was the one for smothering but sometimes her tits looked too good not to try it out. Mika stuck her tongue out and licked her breasts all over. Juri was licking her balls now and Mika was ready to cum when she stopped licking her breasts and sucked on her nipples. The Korean could tell by the feeling of her balls alone that Mika was about to cum so she took her tongue off of Mika's shaft.

"Hey what gives? I was about to bust." Mika said disappointed

"That was a test. My goal here is to improve your stamina. Now for the next exercise I'm taking this moster all the way down my throat. You're going to grab my hair and face fuck me. Do _not_ hold back and do not cum until I say give the signal."

Juri was licking the tip of Mika's shaft as pre cum was dripping out. The blonde gasped loudly as the Korean began planting light kisses all over her cock and sucked the foreskin before letting go. Juri had her tongue dance on the tip before taking Mika's length down all the way. Once she took it all Juri grabbed the wrestler's ass, Mika closed her eyes for second and moaned in pleasure before grabbing Juri's hair and forcefully thrusting her hips.

Mika made sure not to hold anything back as her thrust were as brutal and violent as she could make them. Juri told her on the way to her house that she isn't like any of these loose whores walking around here and she can take a cock better than anyone. Mika thought she was kidding before Juri said that it's either go hard or go home with her and she would never get the results she wants by being sawft.

An orgasm was coming close as Mika was rocking her hips swiftly. The blonde's groans were loud and rough sounding as she was trying to hold back as Juri wasn't ready yet. The Korean went from squeezing to just flat out groping Mika's ass, feeling all up on her cheeks every way she possibly knew. Juri would a looking like an utter fool if she said that she wasn't enjoying this Mika's balls slapping on her chin and her own slurping was driving her crazy and she might of hit an orgasm of her own if she didn't hear Mika start to warn her that she was about to cum.

"Come on Juri! I can't last much longer!" Mika was ready to burst but no signal was given by Juri so she continued thrusting her hips while desperately trying to hold back an inevitable orgasm.

Her orgasm was ready to come out as semen was building up, pressure was mounting and her balls were swelling while Juri kept at her meat. The Korean finally gave Mika's ass a hard smack. The blonde shouted as the impact of the slap forced her to releaser her seed. A large stream of pent up cum rushed out of her cock and bumrushed Juri's throat and she easily took it all and swallowed the cream without letting any spill out. Mika's gave out a relieving sigh as Juri got her mouth off of her member and licked it clean then sat on the floor for a second.

"Nice work. Didn't expect you to last that long." Juri commented

"Don't ever sell me short I can do some jaw dropping things sometimes." Mika said

"Pefect cuz it's time we got to the next exercise."

Juri used her hands to put her ass in the air so she was in a reverse piledriver position. She motioned her finger for Mika to come to her and the wrestler didn't hesitate as she stood over her ready go inside her. Juri held her hand up which confused Mika.

"Huh? I thought you wanted some more?"

"I do but you're not having anything easy here. Turn around and shove it in, then go into a three point stance."

Mika did as instructed and turned the opposite way. Next she bent over and grabbed her cock and put it deep inside Juri's pussy then put hands on the floor. Mika suggested that she grip Juri's ass while pumping but the Korean disagreed and said that would be too easy for her then told her she could only use her hips to thrust.

Juri was in ecstasy moaning with each hard thrust as Mika's girth was trying like hell to stretch out her pussy. The wrestler had no difficulty keeping her cock inside as she went deep down the into what seemed like a bottomless depth and used her hips to loudly plunge into Juri. Mika stayed bent over on her hands and feet pounding Juri's pussy and she felt another orgasm coming as the Korean came letting her juices fly on Mika's cock. The flood of juices rushing all over her member brought her orgasm a little faster than she wanted.

"You could of warned me that you were gonna cum." Mika said

"Had I done that then you would have asked to cum with me." Juri smiled

"Yeah but I feel like I'm about to right now!" Mika warned

"Oh no you're not, I got another position in mind and this will drive you nuts."

"Hurry up then!"

Mika took her cock out and loud pop was heard. Juri then turned over to her stomach. Then she lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Mika's waist. In response the blonde put her cock back in Juri's pussy. She groaned hard as she almost lost control and came right there just trying to put her memeber back in. Juri lifted her arms holding the top half her body up.

"So what's with this position we look like a wheelbarrow."

"Exactly now here's where it's gonna get much harder for you. Fuck me as hard as you can and with each thrust I will move my hand forward until we reach that wall over there." Juri said as she pointed to her left at wall that was a few feet away.

"(whistles) That's a challenge. So what's the point of that?" Mika questioned

"To see if you can reach that wall _without_ cumming. If you can do that and that's a big _if_ only then will I let you cum."

Mika took a deep breath before grabbing Juri's hips and started to ravage her pussy again. She popped her hips into Juri slowly but viciously. Mika's skin slapping against Juri's making a noise loud enough that the blonde was getting off from that alone. Juri continued to move her arms forward with each thrust grunting with hit.

"Come on! UGH just a little MMM further!" Juri said between thrusts.

Mika stopped and Juri ceased moving immediately. The Korean questioned why she stopped then reminded her that she wouldn't let her cum until she reached the wall. The blonde warned her that she was gonna explode but Juri ignored it and told to keep going, Mika gathered some willpower and l continued to pound her as Juri started to groan louder as the thrusts got harder. Eventually they finally hit the wall and Juri unwrapped her legs while Mika kept her memeber inside.

"Anytime you're ready. I want all that hot, sticky cream!"

Mika went balls deep and shouted out releasing her seed. A thick stream of semen shot out and flooded Juri's pussy and the Korean hit an orgasm as white liquid filled her insides. Juri stood up after Mika finished her load and was ready for more as her member stood at attention. Mika couldn't help but notice some of her cum trailing down Juri's legs as she stood but neither one of them hardly cared.

"I think you might be ready for the last exercise. That is if you can handle it."

"Awesome! I can handle anything because I am a certified tease, and a bonafide stud and you can't! Teach! That!" Mika boasted

Juri just smiled and bent over then reached back to spread her ass cheeks wide. Mika livklicked her lips and didn't even wait for a signal as she took hold of her cock and tried to drill deep inside Juri's ass. The Korean's hole was clamp tight and Mika was having a tough time getting the tip in let alone the whole thing. The wrestler mustered a little more strength and got her length all the way in. Once Juri felt Mika's girth deep inside she put her hands on her knees and let the blonde pump her member through her.

"Oh God...so tight...it's...it's incredible!"

"Grrr...yes Mika...rip and...tear at me!" Juri said with each thrust.

"You're ass...is mine Juri! I'm gonna...fill you up!" Mika moaned.

"You disappoint me. Unf! Am I really that tight that you can't last that long without cumming?" Juri said sarcastically

"Give me a break it's gonna take a lot more to get me off again! Even if you _are_ the tightest ass I've torn up." Mika managed to get out.

The wrestler quickened her pace and gave Juri's ass a round of loud smacks. The Korean moaned and the feeling of her ass being slapped up made her hit another orgasm. Her juices bursted out and pooled on the floor. Juri started rubbing her clitoris trying to get another one off Mika sounded like she was about to hit her's.

"I can tell from...the sound of your voice...that you're getting close to...

cumming. Remember to hang...on until I tell you to." Juri reminded

Mika stopped slapping Juri's ass and firmly gripped her cheeks as she made her thrust more brutal. The Korean wasn't fazed and put her hands on the floor while still on her feet giving Mika less leverage. The leftover cum on Mika's cock was making splashing noises when every thrust made and the excess juices moved about in every direction. Juri stuck a few fingers in her pussy as she was felt a lot of pressure build up rapidly. She considered turning on her Feng Shui Engine to last a little longer but that would be torture.

"Juri I'm gonna cum!" Mika warned

"So am I! AAHH!"

The two screamed in unison hitting a climax. Juri's cum covered her hand and the rest went down her legs and trailed to the floor as Mika filled her ass almost completely. Juri nearly felt like her backside was on fire when then hot liquid hit her. Mika sat down on the couch and Juri sat on top of her and put an arm around her as they took a breath.

"Workouts are fun, but intense ones are exhilarating." Mika said

"Glad you enjoyed it. Was this like any of the workouts Zangief gave you?"

"Nah, but it was a lot better than I could ever imagine. Do you train anyone else like this?" Mika asked

"I try but they all fall asleep after their first load." Juri laughed

"Glad you found me then huh?"

"Definitely."


End file.
